Equipoise
by Suk-fong
Summary: Why I came here, I know not; where I shall go it is useless to inquire - in the midst of myriads of the living and the dead worlds, stars, systems, infinity, why should I be anxious about an atom? The Merlin Conspiracy


1. Couples are not changing from my opinions. So, deal or go away. Flame me, and I'll laugh it off. I have just enough confidence in what I'm writing to not be discouraged by a flame or two. (If there are more flames than reviews, I'm either not doing well or attracting the wrong readers.)

2.** This story is rated T.** So, this is your warning. This is rated Teen- there will be physical relationships, cursing, violence and adult themes. Violence is a part of life for heroes, and some teenagers. If you still want to read the story, there will be warnings on chapters with any graphic violence, and swearing is at a minimum. Physical relationships will not progress to the stage that it will make people too uncomfortable to read, even if insinuations are made.

3. I don't own _The Magids_. This disclaimer applies to the entire story. If there is a change in this status, I'll be sure to let you know. Got it? Good. I'll say this once more, for the last time this story: **The _blank_ are not** **mine**. Thank you and good day (or night, or whatever it is where you are), keep being a great audience.

4. Chapter length will very. This will be a long story, and some chapters will have more happening in them. This is just a fact of fiction, especially fiction published (or close enough) so casually.

5. Constructive criticism accepted, appreciated, and noted. If a mistake somehow confuses the story, feel free to ask questions. If you ask a question in a review that merits an answer (no, plot points will not be disclosed), I'll post the response on the next chapter. Reviews help me know which parts of this story are good/could be better/are something to read while slitting wrists (well, I hope not, but you never know).

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ick

I do want to say that this I went to Blest because I missed everyone. In the past few years I have traveled to a lot of different worlds, but Blest has stuck with me, I always return.

But truthfully I came to Blest that week to escape from the wedding madness on Earth. If I had to listen to one more conversation about table runners, and trying to place every Magic user sparingly, trying to intermingle those who know about the multiverse with those who don't.

It's a miracle that I'm still sane.

That is exactly why, with a push from Maree I ended up in Blest's London on the doorstep of Maxwell Hyde, resident Magid, and the place I bunk whenever I come to Blest. I've got a key, since I came so often the first two years after the whole raising of the land, and the guestroom has sort of became my permanent residence. I'd feel bad about imposing so much, but it's so hard to try and seem normal, like the multiverse doesn't exist after seeing dragons and salamanders and the Lord of the Dead.

Dad understands, and so he was always okay with me spending weekends and school breaks in Blest.

I let myself in, and nothing had changed. It smelt spicy, and Dora was chanting in the kitchen, doing some sort of backwards faux magic. There is a humming, unlike Earth's, that reeks of magic. It's familiar, unrestricted, and unhidden.

'Hallo? Anyone here?' I yelled, going towards the kitchen.

'Nick, are you back from India?' Dora said dreamily, her hands were multicoloured from sort of dye. I think it was from the odd collection of plants, at least I assume they were plants, they wer ein pots with soil, but they were all higgledy piggledy that I couldn't quite tell.

'I'm not from India Dora.' I reminded her. 'Is Toby here?'

'He's in the garden, speaking to his girl friend.' Dora answered.

I stared. Toby has grown up, he's at the height of puberty, at fourteen or…something like that. I can't remember how much younger he is, but it still amazes me the fact that he'd tell a girl about Dora. At least not this early into a love affair. I certainly wouldn't tell any girl about my family until I knew she wasn't going anywhere, like after ten years of marriage.

I was hovering at the backdoor, wondering if I should go in and meet this girl, as a surrogate older brother. Because if you think about it, Toby is the most normal, followed by me. Think if Roddy knew about this girl, or the Izzies. Grundo would be fairly good, unless his voice scared her away.

Actually, anyone who starts a love affair with any of us mustn't scare easily. Toby would have the best luck.

I didn't get to choose because Toby entered, and he was alone.

'Nick!'

'Wotcher.' I said back, and looked over his shoulder. There was no one in the garden. 'Where's the girl?'

He flushed, and that made me look again. 'She's left.'

'What's her name?'

Toby was bright red by then, and was ignoring me. He went to pick up the sleeping salamander on the stove and pet it.

'You came at a good time.' He said conversationally, 'Granddad is coming back from Romanov's island with Grundo in an hour.'

'Mhm.' I said, 'What's she like?'

'And I think Roddy's got a small break from training either this week or next. So if you're staying long, we can all go get her-'

'Can't. Wedding on Saturday.' I reminded him.

'Right. How's that going?' Toby said. I made a face.

'Where'd you meet her?'

'Is Liana gone darling?' Dora said dreamily, as she came back into the kitchen with her arms filled with strange instruments. I think they were foreign. I don't know they do, and I'm not sure I want to, one looked likes the jaws of life when and had a child with a hacksaw. There was a chainsaw like thing there as well.

Toby became even pinker.

'Liana?' I said.

'Liana was here?' Everyone jumped, and looked around. Grundo had entered the house without any of us noticing. He looked the same, a bit taller, his nose is still long. I don't think anyone can wear that nose properly except Romanov.

'Who is this Liana?' I said. It's maddening, everyone seems to know about her but me, and I hadn't been gone for more than month.

'This mysterious girl is someone from his school,' Maxwell Hyde said, 'who seems to have taken it to be a personal hobby to never be present when myself or Roddy are around.'

And now me too. It makes sense that Toby would want to hide the girl from Roddy, she never has taken to outsiders well, it took a dragon, raising the land, and a month locked in this house to get to warm up to me. But Maxwell? Me?

I left that topic, because I do understand the idea of hiding a girl from family relations. I've done. Dad didn't find out about Roddy until two years go. No one else knows about her. I'd hide a girl from my older brother and father figure too.

We talk of other things, and I'm sent off to get pretty bread with Grundo and Toby. When we return, Grundo tells me how he's about to be assessed formally to become the new Merlin. The old one, that we rescued, is spineless and hasn't really adapted to the change in magic.

'Do you want it?' I asked.

I should admit, I like Grundo and all, but it's a bit…queer talking to the guy who Glamoured the girl I've fancied for years into loving him, even though it's water under the bridge.

He shrugged. 'It sounds nice.'

One of the most powerful positions in Blest, and he just says it sounds nice.

It becomes a lazy dinner, and then the doorbell rings.

'Is that Liana?' I asked, curious because I did want to see this girl. I haven't yet, and it's given me the hardest time keeping it from Roddy.

Toby glanced out the window, nervously. 'It shouldn't be. She has family things tonight.'

I wasn't expecting to see Roddy walk in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I love TMC. And really the Magids. It's so upsetting that there isn't any love. And since DYJ has passed, I will never get the sequel I wanted. I then decided to write something that I wanted. This will be a long journey, and I hope to have it done by September. Please review and tell me if I've managed to capture some of the magic. Also can anyone tell me how old they were all approximately? Because I can't get the math to work out. And if a Birdie is reading this, she should appreciate the shoutout.

Love Suki


End file.
